Shinokishi (死の騎士) — Jinkō rakuen purojekuto (人工楽園プロジェクト)
by Aishiteru Hancock
Summary: Él, algo que finge ser humano. Algo que desea morir. Tal vez alguien a los ojos del mundo y tal vez no. Cuyo destino está hilado con el sufrimiento, la desesperación y la muerte. Creado para vivir un solo día, día que desea que no llegue nunca e intentará cambiar su destino. Porque a pesar de desear estar solo, le duele. A pesar de aborrecerse a sí mismo, desea que le amen.


Aclaraciones:

Narración.

—**Diálogo.**

—_**Pensamientos.**_

Advertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

Género: Acción | Aventura | Misterio | Romance.

Clasificación: M.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

Shinokishi (死の騎士) — Jinkō rakuen purojekuto (人工楽園プロジェクト).

.

.

Shinsei (新生)

.

.

El ser humano que promete todo es seguro que no hará nada y cada uno que prometa demasiado se encuentra en peligro de utilizar medios diabólicos para llevar a cabo sus promesas y está ya en el camino de la perdición.

.

.

Shō zero (章ゼロ) — Owarinohajimari (終わりの始まり)

Tal vez el mundo en que vivimos esté gobernado por algún ente, alguna ley trascendental, como la mano de dios que gobierna el destino de los hombres, y las decisiones que creemos tomar libremente tan solo son hechos predestinados...

—_**Momentos como este son los que más odio, en los que se queda en silencio. En los que su rostro refleja tristeza y dolor. ¡La odio! Odio esa mirada. Porque no importa lo que haga, siempre será así, ¿verdad? Nunca podré complacerle realmente, eso ya lo he entendido a largo de este tiempo tan pasajero, en donde su sonrisa desapareció cual estrella fugaz.**_

—_**Lo intenté de todo ¿Recuerda? He hecho tantas cosas malas de las que sé que tendré que pagar un precio muy alto, y aunque eso no importe mucho, bueno, nunca importó lo suficiente como para dudar de mis actos, mientras estuviera feliz valía la pena.**_

—_**A veces creo que todo fue solo un simple sueño, en el que quedé recluso, y que desesperadamente intenté volverlo algo real, pero era imposible, ya que después de todo solo fue una ficción que alguien me jugó, y tal vez ese alguien fui yo.**_

—_**¡Qué ironía! Ahora lo comprendo, para mí todo había terminado incluso antes de empezar... ¿No es así, Sin?**_

—_**Espero que algún día logre perdonarme, no logré cumplir la promesa que le hice. He fallado, no logré completar nuestro proyecto, el Artificial Paradise no logró completarse, nuestro anhelado paraíso se derrumbó ante mis ojos, cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de él, pero, el verdadero siempre lo tuve entre mis manos, ¡qué tonto fui...!**_

Una lágrima caía lentamente, sus ojos poco a poco se cerraban, y los recuerdos de su vida compensaron a nublar su mente, como fragmentos rotos que buscaban unirse cual rompecabezas.

.

.

Muchos años atrás

.

.

Las hojas danzaban al compás del soplido del viento, cual réquiem de vida y belleza; en aquella noche la luna estaba más bella que nunca y brillaba con todo su esplendor en el oscuro manto de la noche; quizás se debía al nacimiento de una pequeña pelirroja que era dotada de la gracia y bendiciones de esta, sus padres rebosaban de felicidad, ahora había un nuevo miembro en la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, pero esta felicidad fue efímera. Un sujeto enmascarado atacó por sorpresa y logró hacerse con la recién nacida; aquel enmascarado utilizó al bebe para distraer a su padre, mientras él liberaba al Kyubi no Yoko del cuerpo de su madre, para así realizar su plan, que consistía en destruir Konohagakure no sato, utilizando al Kyubi.

Y así lo hizo, destruyó gran parte de Konohagakure no sato, pero, sus planes no lograron desarrollarse en su totalidad, ya que el Yondaime Hokage logró herirle lo suficiente como para quitarle el control sobre el Kyubi, el enmascarado al encontrarse dañado optó por retirarse, entonces el Yondaime Hokage selló al Kyubi en su hija recién nacida, para salvar a la aldea de esa calamidad.

Desde entonces el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, su esposa Kushina Uzumaki y su hija recién nacida, Natsume Namikaze Uzumaki, fueron conocidos como los héroes de Konoha.

»La familia Namikaze-Uzumaki estaba compuesta por cuatro miembros; el líder Minato Namikaze, su esposa Kushina Uzumaki y sus dos hijos, Natsume y el primogénito, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

La familia Namikaze-Uzumaki y la principal del clan Uchiha eran muy cercanas, puesto que las esposas de los líderes de aquellos clanes eran como hermanas, además de que celebraban el cumpleaños de sus hijas juntas, puesto que ellas nacieron el mismo día.

»La familia Uchiha estaba conformada por cinco miembros; el líder Fugaku Uchiha, su esposa Mikoto Uchiha y sus tres hijos, Rea, Sasuke y el primogénito, Itachi Uchiha.

Desde su nacimiento, Natsume comenzó a recibir toda la atención y amor de sus padres; esto ocasionó que dejaran de lado a su primogénito. Fue entonces que Naruto comenzó a odiar a su hermana, porque a su visión, ella le había robado a sus padres a él. Tanto fue el odio que se albergó dentro de él, que incluso intentó asesinar a su pequeña hermana cuando dormía, pero fue detenido en el acto por sus padres; desde aquél incidente ellos comenzaron a tratarlo como un monstruo y a odiarlo. Pero aquel incidente también fue lo que marcó la relación entre Naruto y Natsume, se creó un vínculo entre ellos dos. Natsume se volvió en lo más importante para Naruto, la cuidaba constantemente, la mimaba, intentaba ser el hermano que ella deseaba, daba todo por ella con el único propósito, que era verla sonreír, aunque sabía que fallaría en algún momento, y no porque él lo desease así, sino que alguien cercano a él intentaría de todo para mantenerlo alejado.

Naruto siempre intentó asistir a todas las fiestas de cumpleaños de Natsume, pero no podía debido a que siempre tenía toda clase de impedimentos, eso también hizo que su relación con los Uchiha fuera distante. Sólo hasta que conoció a la mujer que cambió ese hecho, en realidad sabía de ella, la conocía a la distancia, pero nunca había tenido una verdadera interacción con ella.

Desde que tuvo aquella interacción este comenzó a interesarse por esta mujer, cada vez más y más, hasta el punto de buscar cualquier excusa para poder ir a verla, como la de visitar al hijo de esta.

Naruto tuvo una conversación con ella, la conversación que fue el inicio del fin de esa era, aunque en ese tiempo ambos no lo sabían...

.

.

FLASH BACK

.

.

Complejo Uchiha

—**Naruto-kun, ¿por qué quieres volverte fuerte? ¿Por qué entrenas tanto? ¿Tienes algún sueño u objetivo? —**la pregunta le llegó de golpe al rubio.

—**¡Por qué lo pregunta Mikoto-sama? —**cuestionó intentando averiguar el porqué de su pregunta.

—**Sólo es curiosidad —**Mikoto sonrió de forma muy tierna ante la vista del Uzumaki. Ella notó a Naruto muy extraño**—. Naruto-kun discúlpame por preguntarte, tal vez es algo delicado y no te gusta estar comentándolo —**decía Mikoto para luego bajar su cabeza en señal de disculpas.

—**Por favor no se disculpe Mikoto-sama, usted no ha hecho nada malo como para tener que bajar la cabeza —**se tomó su tiempo**—. Está bien, se lo diré. La razón es que yo no quiero perder ante nadie, tengo que ser fuerte sea como sea —**dijo en un tono serio, algo que llenó de curiosidad a la pelinegra.

—**¿Por qué tienes que serlo? **

—**Porque Este mundo me obliga a serlo, hay alguien a quien debo que proteger.**

—**Ya veo, ¡qué bueno! —**mencionó con felicidad**—, en un momento pensé que sería por otro motivo, estoy feliz que entiendas el verdadero significado de ser fuerte.**

—**¿El verdadero significado? —**cuestionó con intriga, aún no lo podía entender.

—**Así es, yo creo que ser fuerte no es para lastimar a las personas, es para proteger a quienes más te importan.**

—**Ya veo —**había entendido a lo que se refería la pelinegra

—_**Usted es tan pura, cual diosa que baja de lo alto para purificar este asqueroso mundo.**_

—**¿Me lo puedes prometer?**

—**¿Qué cosa?**

—**Que no importa lo que ocurra en algún futuro, tu no cambiarás. ¿Lo prometes? —**juntando su meñique con el de Naruto.

—**Lo prometo.**

—_**Mikoto-sama, si supiera que yo ya estoy podrido por dentro, ya no tengo necesidad de cambiar, es demasiado tarde.**_

—**Yubikiri genman: Uso tsuitara hari sen bon nomasu yubi kitta (Promesa del meñique: Si no cumplo mi promesa me tragaré mil agujas) **

—_**Al descubrirse que la arteria ulnar conecta el corazón con el dedo meñique, se comenzó a decir que los hilos rojos del destino unían los meñiques con los corazones. Surge la leyenda que cuenta que cuando las personas están predestinadas a conocerse y amarse están unidas por un lazo rojo atado al meñique. De ahí que al hacer una promesa las personas que junten los meñiques, consideran que están uniendo los corazones, los sentimientos.**_

En ese momento sintió que tenía un hilo rojo amarrado al meñique, y este estaba unido al meñique de la pelinegra.

Entonces ella se separa un poco y saca de entre su ropa una especie de lazo rojo y lo amarra en el mechón izquierdo del rubio**—. Este lazo es para que siempre lo tengas presente y nunca lo olvides, ¿vale? —**le dirige la mirada y este asiste cabizbajo y muy sonrojado.

Mikoto al verlo muy rojo se acercó a él**—. ¿Estás bien? —**preguntaba una Mikoto muy curiosa, juntando su frente con la del rubio, Naruto se sonrojó mucho más al tenerla tan cerca de él.

—**Estoy bien, no se preocupe —**sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

—**Ya veo —**Mikoto aunque no lo demostrara, era una mujer muy curiosa, razón por la que le interesaba saber todo sobre Naruto; tal vez sólo era un pasatiempo para ella, una forma de olvidar sus problemas, algo que la asemejaba a Naruto, ya que hacía lo mismo.

Entonces Naruto comenzó a sentir algo, que le decía "hazlo"...Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

—**Siempre me había cuestionado muchas cosas desde el momento en que tuve conciencia del mundo en el que habitamos.**

—_**¿Se estará abriendo más conmigo? —**_ciertamente desde que lo conoció, se dio cuenta de lo reservado que era, más que reservado, era cuidadoso en expresar sus sentimientos, en un momento pensó que no los tenía, algo que llamó más su interés por él; pero con el tiempo poco a poco logró que se abriera más con ella, hasta el punto de ver lo sensible y frágil que era.

—**¿Fue un pecado el haber nacido? ¿El haber deseado ser amado? La respuesta fue muy clara, si lo era. Lo sabía incluso antes de que me lo dijeran con palabras, sus expresiones lo decían todo, me odiaban hasta el punto de renegar mi existencia —**unos segundos de silencio rondaron en el lugar**—. Desde ese día comenzaron a rechazarme, sabía que lo tenía merecido por mi tan despreciable acto, que me trasformó en un monstruo a la vista de sus ojos.**

—**Lo había comenzado ha aceptar desde entonces, yo no había nacido para ser amado, lo había hecho para estar solo, para sufrir en este mundo que seguía rechazándome—**una lágrima comenzó a bajar por su rostro, otra la seguía al instante**—. Hasta que entonces ella me lo dijo, la persona a quien intenté asesinar, me lo dijo nuevamente "te quiero hermanito".**

—**Desde que escuché nuevamente aquellas palabras, mis deseos de ser amado volvieron —**colocó sus manos en su cabeza y comenzó a jalarse los pelos con fuerza**—. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo dijo nuevamente?! A mí, a la persona que intentó acabar con su vida por celos hacia ella... Mi corazón ya lo había aceptado, ya estaba tranquilo, entonces ella me vuelve a confundir, dándome vagas esperanzas de ser aceptado nuevamente —**su llanto se incrementó.

—**¡¿Acaso sabía que en lo más profundo de mi corazón yo deseaba ser amado?! ¡¿Que yo deseaba que me aceptaran?! —**Mikoto lo abrazó, ya había visto lo suficiente, le entristecía verlo así. Continuó abrazándole por mucho tiempo, hasta que lograse calmarlo, y en los que ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—**¿Era eso lo que quería Mikoto-sama? ¿Quería verme en este lamentable estado?**

—**Estoy feliz de que te abrieras conmigo —**aquellas palabras, llegaron a Naruto cual briza de mar, lo que le animó a decir lo que sentía.

—**Le quiero.**

—**Le quiero Mikoto-sama.**

—**Yo también te quiero Naruto-kun —**dijo mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

—**Pero no de la forma en que yo lo hago.**

—**¿A qué te refieres?**

—**Yo la quiero como la hermosa y amable mujer que es —**estas palabras sorprendieron a la pelinegra, le parecían como una proposición, esta puso algo nerviosa y se apartó un poco de él.

—**Naruto-kun yo soy una mujer casada, además de que bien podría ser tu madre —**dio escusa intentando engañarse a sí misma.

—**Lo sé, pero ya es demasiado tarde, ¿no lo cree? Usted ya ha cautivado mi corazón, de una forma que ni siquiera yo me di cuenta. Debe hacerse responsable de sus actos, es su culpa, por ser tan hermosa, por tratarme tan amablemente...**

.

.

Distorsión

.

.

—**Lo haré pero..., prométeme que no me harás daño, prométeme que no lo harás —**unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar sobre su delicado rostro, estas impulsaron a Naruto ha abrazar a Mikoto.

—**Lo prometo —**le dijo al oído con una voz suave**—, yo nunca le haré daño —**aquellas palabras calmaron a Mikoto.

—**¡Fugaku! —**sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo por unos instantes, sabía que él era el único responsable del llanto de su llanto.

.

.

END OF FLASH BACK

.

.

Naruto no asistió a la academia ninja como comúnmente los niños de su edad lo harían, puesto que desde que cumplió los seis años de edad, fue obligado a ingresar a la Raíz. En esa organización la pasó todos los años de su niñez, si es que se le podía llamar "niñez".

Las obligaciones que tenía en la Raíz le impedían mucho ver a Natsume, y por consiguiente casi nunca pudo asistir a los cumpleaños de su hermana. Esto hizo que poco a poco Natsume comenzara a acumular resentimiento hacia su hermano, ya que a su visión, ella no le importaba nada a él.

Los años pasaron cual suspiro, Natsume ya asistía a la academia ninja, al igual que muchos de su generación, Naruto seguía como miembro de la Raíz, todo seguía su curso normal; los días eran tan pasajeros, y como en el viento del destino soplaba fuertemente, la tragedia se acercaba poco a poco, y no había cómo detener aquel horripilante destino.


End file.
